


Parasitic Poop Twig

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: A little sciencey fluff for the holidays. Bruce and Tony under the mistletoe, what could possibly go wrong?





	Parasitic Poop Twig

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video I watched about mistletoe and just really wanted to used the phrase parasitic poop twig because it's hilarious lol.

Bruce was sitting alone in an alcove watching Tony flit around the holiday benefit he had talked him into hosting with the other Avengers. Granted the people here had paid big bucks to spend time in the presence of the famous heros and the money was going to help families in need, but it still didn't make him any more comfortable being in a large group. Tony had even made sure each guest was carefully vetted to protect him since people either loved or hated the big guy.

“There's my handsome other half,” Tony exclaimed as he approached, “waiting for me under the mistletoe. How romantic!”

Looking up at the bit of plant hanging over his head, Bruce pointed out, “you know that's just a parasitic poop twig.”

“It's a what?” Tony's eyes twinkled as he smiled, a little confused at the statement.

“The way mistletoe is spread and the fact that most varieties aren't capable of photosynthesis means most seeds are eaten and pooped out by birds where the twig like plant grows as a parasite on the host. And the name literally translates from the original mistle meaning poop and toe meaning twig. How people got the tradition of finding it romantic I can't figure out."

“Honey, things like that are why I love you, my scientist. Merry Christmas Brucie Bear”

Bruce smiled as Tony's lips gently met his in a sweet, quick kiss.

“Merry Christmas Tony.”


End file.
